


Dreaming Blue

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: The Energy Within [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Force as a character, Other, So I wrote this cause of a review when I should be writing for my other fics, Yeah thats a thing in my Star Wars fics, and he's got different aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: How Shmi met the Force.





	Dreaming Blue

**I got a review on one of my other fics… and then this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars**

* * *

 

Shmi shifted uncomfortably on the thin, worn blanket. She stared at the rough ceiling sleepless. There were women and children on all sides of her. The combined heat of them made her sweat unbearably. She sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees with a groan.

“Shmi?”

The woman in question turned to face the older Twi’lek woman a few feet away.

“Sorry Ratta. Did I wake you?”

“It’s alright. Why are you awake?”

“I can’t sleep. I feel really hot.”

“Hmm.” The Fuchsia women sat up a stretched, cracking her neck.

“Come with me.”

Shmi blinked as Ratta stood up and began walking, before quickly standing up and following, careful not to step on the numerous bodies sleeping on the ground.

“Here.”

Shmi stared at an empty spot on the ground. There was an odd amount of light on the thin blanket. Looking up, she noticed a barred window. She could see two of Tatooine’s three moons through them. Ratta smiled as she noticed Shmi’s gaze.

“Yes. It’s beautiful. The window will let breeze to keep you cool. Goodnight Shmi.”

Shmi looked back at Ratta and sat down.

“Thank you Ratta. Goodnight.”

Ratta walked away, leaving Shmi to lay down on the cool ground. With a sigh of relief, she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shmi scrunched her face, trying to blink the bright white out of her eyes. The light slowly dimmed, revealing plenty of white fog. Shmi frowned at this, trying to push it away from her, only to realize that her hand was completely white. And not the pale whitness that many of the wealthy off-worlder humans had. It was bright white, almost glowing. Looking down, she saw that her entire body was the same. Just what was going on?

_Shmi._

Her head shot up and she looked around desperately for the owner of the voice.

_Shmi._

The voice was louder now, and there was an echo-like quality to it. From the sound, she presumed it was male.

_Shmi._

Gathering up her courage, Shmi called out.

“Hello?”

_Shmi._

“I can hear you calling me. Who are you?”

_I am all._

Shmi frowned, feeling a bit annoyed. That answer cleared up _absolutely nothing._ Just what she wanted. Well, being annoyed and sarcastic wasn’t going to get her anywhere. Manners tended to do that much better.

“Do you mind explaining that a bit? And coming where I can see you? I’m sorry. This fog is rather thick.”

_Yes._

Slowly, a figure appeared from the fog, though it was rather hard to see as it seemed to be surrounded by a white light. Shim couldn’t help but gasp as it became clear. Standing about a yard in front of her was a man whom she guessed couldn’t be much older than her. He appeared to be human for the most part. He was tall, with wavy, dark blonde hair that fell just past his shoulders. His skin was tan like he too had lived under the suns, but it lacked the weathered texture those who called the desert their homes’ did. He lacked shoes, his toes sticking out from a long white robe. There were three things that marked as being very much _not_ human however. To start with, he was glowing white. He was also somewhat transparent, which Shmi found a bit disconcerting. The thing that threw her off the most though were his eyes. The eyes were blue. A bright blue, brighter even than the clear skies of Tatooine. They, like the rest of him, glowed. They also hadn’t blinked. At all. Shmi swallowed hard and chewed her lip, a nervous tick of hers. This had an aura that seemed to scream _power._ Just the type of man she was wary around. The man grinned at her and held out his hands in a traditional _I come in peace_ gesture.

_“Hello Shmi.”_

Shmi stared blankly, her mouth hanging open. It was the same voice as before, though it had lost it’s echo-like sound.

_“My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. I have wanted to speak with you for a good while now.”_

“You- you have?”

_“Yep! You’re a rather remarkable young woman Shmi.”_

“Thank you?”

The strange man laughed loudly and smiled.

 _“You are most welcome. I have been observing you._ Me, _that sounds a bit stalker-ish aloud, doesn’t it? I don’t mean to. I care for you a great deal.”_

“May I ask why?” Shmi questioned nervously. The man smirked back.

_“You may.”_

Shmi gave into her impulses and leveled the man with an unimpressed look. He continued to grin back.

“Why.”

_“You are important to me. And the galaxy as a whole.”_

“Me?”

_“You. Shmi, you have a great destiny. Your life will shape the future.”_

“I am not sure if you noticed or not, but I am a slave.”

_“Yes.”_

The mans’ bright grin turned into a small, sad smile as he glided over to stand before her and trace her jaw.

_“My beautiful Shmi. It will all be because of me, I suppose. I wish that all could be restored without these terrible events.”_

Shmi frowned and squinted as she looked up into the glowing blue eyes before stating her response to all this stranger’s weird declarations and rabbles in one word:

“What?”

_“Your life will shape the future.”_

“Yes, you did mention that.”

_“Your destiny is not a particularly happy one.”_

“I am a slave.”

_“It will not all be painful. The child will bring you great joy for a time.”_

“Child?” Shmi asked. This man truly made no sense. He smiled down at her, using one hand to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, while the other rested on her abdomen.

_“Yes. This child’s destiny is even greater than your own, and they will suffer too. A fate worse than death. For my sake, and the galaxy’s. There must be balance. The universe demands it. Without it, all will fall apart.”_

“You don’t make any sense.”

_“Sorry. I do not intend to confuse you Shmi Skywalker. I care for you a great deal.”_

The man took a step back as he spoke, his head lowered. Then he looked up at her again, smiling softly.

_“I ought to leave you now.”_

Shmi couldn’t help but feel sorrow. She had met this man no more than ten minutes ago, but she felt an inexplicable connection to him. She made to go to him, but stopped t the last moment. He gave her a pained look, before gently cupping her head.

 _“Here.”_ He whispered as his hand brushed the tip of her ear. She placed her hand over his, though her eyes never left his. He smiled at her, leaning over and firmly pressing his lips to hers, his yes closed for the first time since Shmi met him. She leaned into him, her own eyes closing.

_I love you Shmi Skywalker. I will always be with you._

Shmi’s eyes shot open. She was laying down on a thin blanket, surrounded by the sleeping forms of other women.

_Was it all a dream then?_

Shmi sat up and rubbed her forehead, then ran her fingers through her hair. She frowned as they got tangled with… something. Grimacing, she tugged it out. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the little flower.

_The blue… it’s like his eyes._

“Who are you?” she whispered, twirling the stiff stalk in between her fingers as the Tatoo I began to fill the sky with a bright light. She watched as the colors faded into the bright blue of the day sky, but she couldn’t help but think, that compared to her flower and his eyes… It was dull.


End file.
